Even Now
by Rumielf
Summary: A short songfic told by an OC that brings the stories of Jekyll & Hyde, Phantom of the Opera, and Labyrinth to a sort of conclusion.


_This is just a songfic that I wrote years ago after hearing this song for the first time. It crosses and sort of brings to closure the stories of Phantom of the Opera, Jekyll & Hyde, and Labyrinth. I own none of the characters in here except for Julie, her love and the director. I dont' even own the song. It's a Frank Wildhorn song sung by Linda Eder called Even Now. I do suggest it for all the saps like me out there. :) Enjoy._

* * *

Lucy looked up at the stars, her dark hair blowing gently in the wind. She sighed and looked down at the letter in her hand. Henry's good-bye to her. He was leaving her forever. Even though she could not read the words on the paper, John had read them to her. A tear fell and landed on the page, blurring the ink. But he loved her. She knew for sure now, though it was too late. Now all she had were memories. Slowly she sat on the bed and closed her brown eyes, clutching the note to her chest, remembering.  
There Henry stood, unwavering in the face of The Spider, defending her. He didn't even know her yet and still he rose to protect her from harm. The defiance in his blue eyes, his clenched fist. How she loved him in that moment. He had captured her heart with one simple act of kindness.

Christine stepped into the Paris Opera for the first time in two years. It hadn't changed one bit. She nodded as a few people greeted her then began to walk to the stage. There was no rehearsal today, she had checked. Her footsteps echoed in the empty theatre. Two years hadn't changed anything here. If she simply forgot that time had passed she could very easily believe that once again she was a singer and that Erik still remained.  
Erik! She had no knowledge of him, not since the night she left. She wondered if he was still alive. And then wondered if he knew she had left Raoul last year. Was he still here? At center stage she paused and looked out at the empty seats. Sadly she closed her eyes and imagined she felt him near her, always with her.

Sarah sat in class, half listening, gazing out the window. How long had it been now? Only a few months since that insane night. And unfortunately she had been unable to forget one bit of it. The morning after she had woke to find a small round crystal ball beside her on the pillow. That was when she cried. Finally it hit her, how much she had lost. And still it felt as though a part of her was missing. The crystal never left her side but no one mentioned it. She often wondered why she couldn't put it in the drawer with the rest of her Labyrinth things. Then it struck her.  
Jareth.  
He was the missing part of her. The part that her heart ached for. Through all of his cruelty, arrogance, and trials, he loved her. And she had left. Sarah blinked away tears. Now she realized that she returned the feelings. She wanted to go back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Julie stood on the stage, blinking, under the glare of the lights. The pianist nodded to her. This was her big audition. She took a deep breath and began to sing. Almost immediately she was lost in the song. Memories that weren't hers floated in her mind. Memories of love lost, combined with her own broken heart.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another memory of Henry flashed across her thoughts. The night she had come to him, hurt and bleeding. How tenderly he had cared for her. The soft touch of his had, the caring and concern in his eyes. Almost like his eyes were stars, how the twinkled at her. And she had kissed him. As if in a dream he returned it. They stayed that was for a long moment. After she left those twinkling eyes remained with her.

He had danced with her. Even if it was only a dream it was a dream they shared. Sarah remembered his eyes. Those sad, mismatched eyes. She wondered why he had chosen her, a simple girl, from all the women he could have had. Then she recalled that he had sung to her. A song of love. And how had she repaid him? By running away, shattering the dream and their hearts.

Christine cried, falling to her knees. Two years hadn't changed anything for her. Everything she felt was still fresh and new. She missed Erik. She had tried to live happily with Raoul but there was something missing from their relationship. Then she knew, her heart still held on to Erik. So she had left and tried living alone but time had led her back here. Back to what she would always call home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Her surroundings seemed to disappear and there she was, the music. She was telling the stories of love lost. And they were all her story as well. Time didn't change the story, only the characters.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarah reached for the crystal and thought of Jareth. Not a day or night had gone by without the memory of him. Her dreams were filled with him and though they brought her tears when she woke, she would not wish away those dreams for the world.  
Her tears wet the stage around her and her hands spread themselves on the floor, feeling the cool wood grain. It helped to calm her. Yes, this was where she belonged. Even if Erik was no longer here, he would always remain in spirit. She had made a choice as a child and paid dearly for it. Now she was an adult.

Lucy laid back on the bed, listening to the thunder. Once, long ago, it had scared her. Now only a few things frightened her. Such as Hyde. But whenever he came to her she simply closed her eyes to him and thought of Henry. His smile made everything bearable. Tonight she was scared, but she knew Henry would be with her.

The stories didn't always have happy endings. But Julie decided that this time they deserved them.

Sarah ran out of the building holding the crystal. She dashed into the field nearby and kept running. She cried out for Jareth, tears spilling from her eyes. Suddenly she tripped and as she fell the crystal flew out of her grasp. Quickly she threw her arms out to brace herself but hands caught her and pulled her upright. Startled she looked up into the face of her rescuer.  
Mismatched eyes smiled down at her. She gasped and threw herself into Jareth's arms. He held her close and she reveled in the warmth of him. She wept with joy now, feeling his heartbeat next to hers. Everything was mended in that single moment.

A soft step jerked Christine out of her thoughts. She rose quickly, murmuring quiet apologies to the intruder. Without looking behind her she started to walk away. The whisper of her name brought her to a halt. She whirled in disbelief.  
There he stood, majestic as ever, simply watching her. Christine began to cry again, this time with joy. They stood, looking at each other, neither moving. Then she saw it, the smallest movement of his hands, reaching for her. That was all it took.  
She flew toward him, blonde hair streaming out behind her. Tightly she held him, whispering his name over and over. For a long moment his arms hesitated as if afraid to hold her but they gave in and encircled her. As his head bowed down to kiss the top of hers Christine knew that she was finally home.

Lucy no longer felt the pain, it had gone and been replaced by a soothing warmth. Up she swam, through the darkness and finally she woke, wincing as the pain came back. She started to move and was suddenly aware of a presence above her. She blinked and then her eyes focused on the face.  
It was Henry. His beautiful features were contorted with pain and his tears fell to her face. She tried to speak but her mouth wouldn't move. She heard him whispering apologies, then he uttered three words that shook her. I love you.  
Out of nowhere a bright silver light appeared behind him silhouetting him. Now the pain faded completely. Lucy reached her arms up to embrace him and she whispered that she would see him again soon. Then the light overcame her and she let go.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Julie released the note and came back to earth. The directors were just staring. She smiled and left, knowing that she did well. Outside her love waited for her with open arms. She embraced him knowing she had finally redeemed herself by telling the stories. Now she was complete. Pulling back she looked up at him and whispered, "So I fall through forever with you even now."

_**Even now...I remember all the empty places  
You filled with love  
Even now...Every corner of the world we shared  
Is still filled with love**_

_**Even now...Not a day goes by  
When I don't ache for you  
Through my tears I still hear your laughter even now**_

_**Stars still shine when they're gone  
Hearts that break will still beat on  
Letting go's the hardest thing to do  
Cause all those feelings start  
And time can't change my heart  
It all leads back to you**_

_**Even now...You are in my dreams and in my dreams  
You always will be  
Even now...You're the one true thing that brings my heart  
Back home here to me**_

_**When I'm scared...I can close my eyes  
You are there, ever young  
And somehow I can always find you even now**_

_**From all the memories kept inside  
To all the dreams we knew  
The rush of you  
Will always be a part of me**_

_**Even now...You are in my dreams and in my dreams  
You always will be  
Even now...You're the one true thing that brings my heart  
Back home here to me**_

_**Even now...In my darkest night  
Still you shine silver light  
So I fall through forever with you even now**_


End file.
